


Bitter Moon 苦月亮

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: R18预警/OOC晚期患者/伪骨科预警/焉之/嘉闻/光电潇应346背德预警/演唱会限定/
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Bitter Moon 苦月亮

R18预警/OOC晚期患者/伪骨科预警/  
焉之/嘉闻/光电潇应  
346背德预警/演唱会限定/

如果能重来，我的答案，会不会更改。

1

“逸夫楼六楼，男厕所右边数第三个隔间，进来之后记得锁门。”

夏之光摁下“发送”键，将手机扔进旁边的书包里，慢慢将裤子和内裤整个扯到膝盖，下身对外，跪在马桶上，戴着消毒水的空气触碰到两股之间最敏感的地方的时候，他感觉到一股从心里升起的快感，缓缓戴上眼罩，世界变成一片黑色……

万一进来的是其他的人呢，他看着眼前的景象，会不会尖叫地跑开？

还是说，顺势起了歹心，脱下裤子，像夏之光预期的那样，好好给自己上一课？

后面原本约的那个人可能会要排队，而自己，已经被前面一个人喂满的身体，白色的液体会兜不住顺着大腿往下流，被后一个人直接当了润滑剂，连带着塞进去，随着快速的抽插，拉出白色的丝线……

那个人是谁，不重要，正是因为不知道是谁，才刺激。

听到有人拉开了厕所的门，没有预期中的尖叫，应该就只是那个约好的人。

依稀中能听到包被扔在地上的声音，也能听到脱裤子的声音，皮带刺啦一声，衣服摩擦生电，在失去视觉时，听觉总是会特别敏锐。

一双粗糙的手抓住了自己的屁股，带着排斥感的痒让夏之光身体抖了一抖，那个人的肉棒在自己后穴抵了抵，感觉尺寸正常，前列腺液的湿润感在那原本就敏感的私处摩擦着，试探着……

真的很想要。

夏之光摇摇屁股，用自己的身体表达了自己的想法。

陌生人似乎轻轻笑了一声，顺应了他的要求，插了进去。

已经不是第一次被人进入自己的身体了，但是还是会排斥，还是会一下子收紧了身体，牢牢地攒着那个人的阴茎。

“我靠，这么紧么？”

来者骂骂咧咧了一句，带着可以听出的粗鄙。

夏之光却愈发兴奋，将身体收的更紧了。

抽插，喘气，抽插，喘气……夏之光的脸贴在厕所冰凉的瓷砖上，下身被撕裂的疼痛变成了难以抛弃的兴奋。

来啊，干我啊，不需要任何疼惜的那种。

那个人完事了，轻轻拿纸擦了擦，穿上衣服离开额了。

夏之光下身兜着粘稠的温热，艰难的转过身，将门锁上，正着坐会马桶上，双腿张开成M型，一只手捅着自己的后穴，将那些精液润滑着排出体外，另一只手撸着自己的下体。

速度越来越快，精液最终喷涌而出，喷在白衬衫上。

他大喘着气，将腿放下，摘下了眼罩，再次恢复光明，瞳孔逐渐再次适应白天。

“有人来弄脏我么，在线等15分钟。”

夏之光拿出手机，再次改了一遍签名，然后躺在马桶上，眼神涣散。

有人发来信息，夏之光看都没看，拿摄像头拍了一张自己此时还没闭合，汩汩往外排精的下穴，发了过去。

“逸夫楼六楼，男厕所右边数第三个隔间，到了后敲门就好，随便你玩。”

2

“光光，这周末陪我去看《天气之子》吧。”翟潇闻翻着手机，向夏之光撒娇到。

“好啊，你买票吧，顺便去吃个饭。”夏之光此时正在写大作业，一边敲着复杂的代码，一边应付着翟潇闻。

“朋友们，你们看看，这就是你们天天喊的老公，对象还不如代码重要。”翟潇闻对着手机说了一句。

“又在拍Vlog？”夏之光听了翟潇闻的话，问了一句。

“是啊，咱们好久没更新了，再不更新要掉粉的。”翟潇闻抱怨了一句，语气甜甜的。

两个人是B站小有名气的名校夫夫，翟潇闻平时喜欢拍一些自己和夏之光的小生活，什么一起吃饭，拆夏之光的包裹，穿他的衣服什么的，虽然听起来没什么看的，但是毕竟贩卖了一种美好的生活，还有一些粉丝，翟潇闻还是很认真的。

名校，虽然是理工男但是帅的攻，可爱活泼元气的小受，向周围朋友公开出柜，另外两个室友天天被喂狗粮，时不时开个车，大部分时间地小却幸，精准地抓着这个时代那些孤独的人心底里地每个痛点。

夏之光经常觉得，翟潇闻私底下其实是个很婊的男的，勾肩搭背是常态，但是每次秀恩爱的时候，却又总是元气少女的人设。

至于夏之光自己，帅气老公的背后是什么，他自己也清楚是什么。

他当初也不知道为什么会跟翟潇闻在一起，有一说一，翟潇闻在追男人这里，确实有一套，迷迷糊糊的，到最后也谈了两年。

“好啦，你们的老公终于答应陪我出去了，那咱们之后见喽！”翟潇闻又录了一条。

夏之光还在敲代码，翟潇闻突然从后面一把抱住他。

身上还带着牛奶的味道，清甜的不太像话。

身体的接触是一件会让人上瘾的事。

“干嘛？”夏之光点了点左上角的保存。

“你都多久没有碰我了。”翟潇闻嘟着嘴，一把骑在夏之光身上，似乎十分委屈。

“这不是期中考试嘛，你不也天天熬夜看书。”夏之光一把搂住翟潇闻的腰，另一只手顺势摸上了翟潇闻的屁股：“我也想要呢。”

“不要，待会他们要回来了。”翟潇闻起身站起来。

“光光，我觉得你变了。”翟潇闻继续说：“你还记得咱们刚在一起的时候，图书馆的楼梯道里，那时候即使我还没有把自己给你，却允许你做别的事的时候，那时候我们在接吻的时候，你会忍不住捏我的胸，会忍不住摸我的屁股，那时候我还经常不愿意让你碰，可是现在，我接受了，你却连这么敷衍的事都不愿意做了么？”

“没有。”夏之光试图掩盖，起来一把抱住了翟潇闻：“你是不是又心情不好了？”

“没什么，我只是觉得，你不爱我了。”

“可是爱并不一定要用性去表达啊。”

“我们二十出头，你就说这种话，是在逗我么？”

“服了你了，你真的是欠操。”

夏之光凶狠了一句，从抽屉里拿出两瓶可乐，放在寝室门口，然后锁上了门。

“你要干嘛？”翟潇闻嘴上说着不愿意，但是嘴角的微笑，出卖了他的内心。

寝室是那种上床下桌的模式，夏之光已经懒得再上床了，重重地将翟潇闻往桌子上一推，胳膊支在他身边，像是野兽困住猎物那样，牢牢地锁着翟潇闻。

一边亲吻，一边在翟潇闻身上来回揉捏。

暴力地将手中的男孩翻过身，扒掉裤子，抓住头发，无需润滑，亦无须带套，直直地抽插。

翟潇闻眼角挤出两滴眼泪，嘴上却喊着：“干死我。”

有时候夏之光会觉得，他跟翟潇闻能在一起，真的就像是两块同样磁极的吸铁石，吸在了一起。

3

故事还没有到心照不宣的程度，还能接着演下去。

夏之光有个主人，那种会给他命令的那种主人。

他也不太知道，自己为什么会沉迷于这种游戏，但是，那种屈服于他人带给他的羞辱感也好，刺激感也好，未知带来的道德的背离感也好，这些东西让他头晕目眩，也让他欲罢不能。

今天，夏之光要表演用下面吃冰棒。

锁上卫生间的门，拿起那根刚买的旺旺棒冰，调好手机摄像头的角度，确认不会拍到脸。

夏之光脱掉裤子和内裤，将下体整个收进视频里，轻微喘息了几声。

冰棒的形状刚刚好，不够粗，但是够长。

夏之光试探了一下，轻轻地塞了进去。

冰冷，透骨的冰冷，从下半身的神经，一点一点地往上半身传。

“主人，请问这样可以么？”

“主人，什么时候见面调教我呢？”

这是夏之光的秘密，不能为外人讲的秘密。

“这剧情，新海诚版《大鱼海棠》么？”电影结束，翟潇闻吐槽到。

“我也觉得有点诡异了，东京人民做错了什么，要为这俩人的爱情买单。”夏之光跟着吐槽了一句。

“不知道怎么说，只能说艺术高于生活吧。”翟潇闻缩了缩，夏之光连忙脱下了自己的外套，给翟潇闻披上了。

“画面好看就行。”夏之光搂了搂旁边冻得瑟瑟发抖的翟潇闻。

“等一下，我拍一条。”翟潇闻举起手机，笑着拍了一条。

“现在我和光光刚看完《天气之子》，怎么说吧，没有想象中那么好看，不过画面真的很好看，有一种每张都能截出来当壁纸的感觉，还是推荐大家看一看的哦。”翟潇闻对着手机镜头撒了个娇，尽量让镜头框住自己身上披着的夏之光的衣服，同时还往夏之光身上靠了靠。

“就不给大家剧透啦，整个过程挺令人费解的。”夏之光强装着一个微笑， 看了一眼镜头。

手机熄成黑屏，夏之光脸僵了，翟潇闻也跟着丢掉了笑脸。

“喝喜茶么？”

“不太想喝。”

“那我去买了。”

“我陪你去吧。”

“不用了，排队挺久的，要不然你先走吧。”

“没事，我陪你去吧。”

“别了，我今天要剪vlog，我买完喜茶顺便找个肯德基什么的，顺便就做了，你先回去睡觉吧。”

“好吧。”

夏之光木然地骑着自行车，夜晚的冷风吹在脸上，刮得他脸疼。

现在翟潇闻，连演都不想跟他演了。

夏之光将车停在路边，大学城的分岔路口，像是旧时红灯区昏黄的路灯，夏之光打开交友软件，手指轻轻滑动一下，跳出好几个小范围的黄泉路人。

主人今天依然没有回他。

他随便找了一个看起来不那么过分的，默默打下一行字。

“嗨，帅哥，想上我么？”

车轰隆轰隆地从夏之光旁边穿过，他站在寒风里跟那个人聊了一会，重新发动了自行车，往相反的方向行驶而去。

4

夏之光拖着空洞的身体回到寝室的时候，翟潇闻还没有回来，他松了一口气，或者说，叹了一口气，随手脱了衣服，直接栽到了床上。

模模糊糊中，他感觉有人躺在了自己身边，正在自己两腿之间乱摸。

他以为是翟潇闻回来了，但是自己实在没有那个气力了，也有点不情不愿的，就往旁边翻了翻。

但是那个人，好像没有停下来的意思，直接扯掉了夏之光的内裤，脸贴到他屁股上，轻轻伸出舌头，舔舐着他最敏感的私处。

夏之光一下子清醒了，性刺激混合着他最爱的那种陌生人独有的快感，让他肾上腺素飙升。

“我该不会，被什么变态进入寝室，强奸了吧。”

这几个字像是媚药，单单想到，就让夏之光性奋不已。

他扭动屁股，嘴里发出“嘤嘤”的声音，像是抗拒，却又欲拒还迎，撩拨的那人也心痒痒。

一只手摁住双手，另一只手捂住嘴不让他叫出来，粗暴的将肉棒塞进去，猛烈地抽打，夏之光本来今晚已经被隔壁大学的不知道哪个学长好好“教训”了一番，本就没了力气，现在又遇到这样的事，很快就失去了力气，缴了械，躺倒在那人身下，任凭他来回玩弄。

也不知道过了多久，屈辱感让夏之光愈发兴奋，那人终于将精液射进了自己的身体，他装模做样的流了几滴眼泪，抽泣了几声，心底里，却幻想着，要是每晚他都来，就太好了。

强奸结束了，按道理，强奸犯该起身迅速离开了，走之前可能还会拍几张自己的裸照，把双腿掰开，将被操的合不住小穴完全收进去的那种裸照，然后会给自己寄，威胁自己不能报警，或者威胁自己按照他说的做，成为他的性爱玩具……

夏之光给自己想好了无爱的未来，但在那个未来里，他活得格外兴奋。

可是那个人，什么都没做，而是从背后，抱住了夏之光，倒在床上，很快传来了鼾声。

被人拥抱的感觉很舒服，但是夏之光此时只有一个想法：

“大哥，你搞什么呢？”

也许是那个人的怀抱真的很温暖，也许是夏之光真的累了，他也没有再多想，很快，跟着睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候，灯“唰”的一声打开，夏之光一下子被刺醒了。

“光光，我回来了。”

是翟潇闻软糯的清泉音。

“不好了。”夏之光下意识反应过来，可是他试图掩盖什么的时候，翟潇闻已经看到了床上赤身裸体的两人。

“闻闻，不是你想的那样。”夏之光看着眼前表情狰狞的翟潇闻，一时乱了情绪。

“哥，你怎么来了？”

翟潇闻的声音颤抖着，夏之光旁边的人，那个所谓的“强奸犯”，此时将被子翻起来，一个圆圆的脸，还揉着惺忪的眼睛，有些乱糟糟的头发，看了一眼翟潇闻，看了一眼夏之光。

“这就是你男朋友啊。”那人摸了摸夏之光的脸，对翟潇闻说。

“早点分了吧，在床上比你都骚。”

5

“这是我弟，焉栩嘉。”

翟潇闻将旁边的衣服扔给两人，咬着牙，似乎遇见了什么很可怕的事。

焉栩嘉穿好衣服，拿着翟潇闻的洗漱用具就出门洗漱了，房间里只剩下夏之光和翟潇闻两个人。

“对不起啊，我忘记他昨天要来了，没去接他，他就直接来我们寝室了。”

“亲弟弟么？”夏之光一边穿衣服，一边满脸不可思议的问。

“我们家重组家庭，我继父带来的，但是我们俩从三四岁就在一起生活了，也差不多。”翟潇闻小声回答着：“昨晚，很抱歉，但是他应该是把你认成我了。”

“你亲弟见到你第一件事是摸你屁股啊，翟潇闻你逗我呢？”本来前面的话还算正常，翟潇闻这后面的道歉彻底让夏之光爆炸了。

翟潇闻没有回答，只是低着头不断扣着指甲。

“真的对不起，我也不知道为什么他就是没分辨出来，我和他，确实……”翟潇闻咬咬牙：“我知道你会觉得我很变态，而且我也确实背叛你了，如果你要分开的话，我可以接受。”

“不是……”此时夏之光脑子已经完全乱了：“你，你和你生活了快二十年的弟弟，翟潇闻我真是小看你了，宝藏男孩啊。”

翟潇闻感觉快哭了，这段记忆，是他此生永远没法迈过去的坎，像是影子，无论他怎么向前奔跑，都没法甩掉的那种。

“可是他，一点都不喜欢我，他只是，喜欢我的身体而已。”翟潇闻开始了他的文青发言：“你知道我为什么那么在乎你么，你知道我为什么那么缺乏安全感么，就是因为，他从来……”

话还没说到一半，焉栩嘉就洗漱完了，回到了房间。

“嘉嘉，你给光光道个歉吧，毕竟……毕竟他不是我，你昨晚做了那样的事，我觉得他需要一个道歉。”翟潇闻拉着焉栩嘉的衣角，试图解决问题。

焉栩嘉抬起头来看了夏之光一眼，又捏了捏翟潇闻的脸，无奈的叹了口气。

“对不起，我昨晚把你当成我哥了。”焉栩嘉道歉道的十分敷衍：“不过，我感觉，你倒是没怎么抵抗嘛。”

夏之光一下子红了脸，不知道该怎么回答。

“所以，你们会一直这样下去么？”夏之光咽了一口口水，喉结轻轻动了动。

“对不起，我真的没办法。”翟潇闻像是做错事的孩子，低着头道歉：“我是真的很爱你，但是……”

“别说了，既然这样，祝你以后能找到一个可以接受的人吧。”夏之光扬扬手，关上了门。

“光光……”夏之光关上门的时候，似乎还能听到翟潇闻带着哭腔的声音。

虽然到底不是一条路上的人，夏之光想要离开翟潇闻也很久了，但是毕竟也在一起这么久了，他曾经确实很喜欢翟潇闻，翟潇闻也确实很喜欢他，可是，到底还是会有分开的那天的吧。

他不是一开始就是这样的，只是发现自己身上那种近乎变态的属性后，就没法继续装下去了。

6

“主人，我今天被遗弃了，主人愿意收留我么，我一定会好好报答你的，你让我做什么都可以。”

夏之光蜷缩在小花园的台阶前，给那个人发去了信息。

“怎么了，被家里的人抓包了，还是被玩厌了扔掉了？”

那人说话很不客气，却处处刺激着夏之光的神经。

“我一直都那么听主人的话，主人给我点奖励吧。”

夏之光避开不回答，翟潇闻的事，还是不要跟他说了。

“好吧，你这段时间确实表现不错，说吧，想要什么奖励。”

那个人终于松了口。

“操我吧，我等了好久了。”

夏之光很激动，近乎是颤抖着打下了那几个字。

按照要求，夏之光从包里拿出了自己的狗狗项圈，戴上眼罩，戴上项圈和狗耳朵，将毛茸茸的狗尾巴肛塞塞进小穴里，长长的狗绳掉在地上，像是小狗一样，蹲坐在酒店房间门口。

等了可能又十分钟吧，有人开门进来了。

那人似乎愣了一下，夏之光却没有在乎太多，摇了摇屁股上的尾巴，慢慢爬到了那人面前，试探着，开始解他的衣服。

“姐夫，你玩的挺开啊。”

有些熟悉的低沉炮音，一下子把夏之光拉回现实，他慌忙拉下自己的眼罩，眼前站着的，正是自己以前的小舅子——焉栩嘉。

世界小起来，真的让人觉得有点可怕。

“怎么是你？”夏之光迅速跑到了床上，拿被子遮住了身体。

“这句话，该我问你吧。”焉栩嘉似乎已经明白了，拿出手机翻了翻，嘴角的笑似乎带着挑衅的意味：“我们俩，也有四五个月了吧，我还以为是我哥对不起你，没想到，你私底下，是这样的啊。”

“他不知道，我们已经分开了，你不要告诉他。”夏之光这下真的慌了。

“我想，他对你的身体应该很熟悉吧。”焉栩嘉没有要理夏之光的意思：“即使看不到脸，但是看别的也能认出来那种，嗯，让我想想，给他发哪一段比较好呢？”

夏之光此时脸色煞白，全身颤抖。

“我看看啊，这段拿后穴吃冰棒的么，不行，这个只有特写，还是这个穿女装自慰的呢，看不出身材，对，这个最好，这段你在镜头前自己扣后面的视频，应该能认出来。”焉栩嘉坏笑着。

“你不要……”

夏之光想冲上了抢焉栩嘉的手机，焉栩嘉却已经按下了发送键。

“发完了。”焉栩嘉笑着摇摇手机，然后走到床前，捡起那条长长的狗绳，一把往下拽。

这个看起来还有点婴儿肥的男生似乎有很大的力气，狗绳连着夏之光的项圈，瞬间传来的拉扯感将夏之光一把带到了地上。

“怎么样，我的狗狗，准备好了么，接受你的礼物？”焉栩嘉笑着摸摸夏之光的头。

疼痛感让夏之光有些兴奋，他死死地盯着焉栩嘉，似乎还没从刚才的劲中缓过来。

“一日为奴，终生为奴，我相信你懂这个道理吧。”焉栩嘉轻轻拍了拍下之光的脸：“虽然你和我哥有过所谓的经历也好，不过无所谓，反正他和我也不是一两年三四年了，他比你接受程度还是要高很多的。”

夏之光没有说话，他感觉心理有两个人在打架，一个告诉他，打他吧，这个人会毁了你的生活的，另一个却在告诉他，屈服吧，你天然就爱被施以各种各样的痛苦。

“怎么了，我的puppy不高兴了么？”焉栩嘉猛地拽出了塞在夏之光后庭的狗尾巴，猛然的疼痛和性刺激一下子打倒了夏之光：“主人会好好疼爱你的哦，也会给你一个家的。”

恶魔的声音很温柔，就像伊甸园的蛇。

7

这一次，翟潇闻被现场直播了。

焉栩嘉举着手机，完完整整地拍下在自己身下挣扎的夏之光。

“挣扎”这个词可能并不贴切，翟潇闻的视角里，夏之光带着狗链和项圈，撅着屁股，焉栩嘉每次抽插，他都会断断续续地，发出浪荡地呻吟，有时候，焉栩嘉不动的时候，夏之光还会自己动自己的腰，在焉栩嘉地肉棒上来回摩擦。

“哥哥，你周围没人吧，自慰给我看呗。”焉栩嘉地话像是命令，直直的传到电话那头的翟潇闻那里。

“嘉嘉，别太过分了。”翟潇闻此时近乎崩溃，近乎是哭着祈求焉栩嘉。

“我可什么都没有做，他自己赶着贴上来的，是吧？”说着将手机放到夏之光身下，从那个角度看，两人的结合愈发明显。

夏之光没有敢看翟潇闻的脸。

对于他来说，他总觉得这个世界上有两个他，一个是平时的他，一个是现在的他，他和别人做爱的时候，经常会戴上眼罩，那样会让他感觉，他会变成另一个自己，那个自己，只为快感而生，他人尽可夫，他浪荡地无边无涯，越是出格，越是背德，他越是兴奋，就像是开着车向地狱飞奔而去，没有任何拘束。

那一刻，他感觉自己很自由。

可是摘下眼罩的时候，他会变成那个他平时表现的夏之光，老老实实，甚至有些憨批，专心学习，会和男朋友秀恩爱，是B站上很多人的老公，连去个鬼屋都会害怕，此生做过最出格的事情可能就是爱上了一个男的。

那是他，那也不是他。

可能人都是有两面的，表面一个，心底里一个，他是这样，现在他发现，翟潇闻也是这样。

他们平时可以在两种模式下尽情切换，却在现在这个场景，卡在了切换的边缘。

身体的欲望告诉他，放纵吧，这才是你想要的；脑子里的意识却同时在说，赶紧放弃吧，你会越陷越深的。

他好痛苦，就像准备破茧的蝴蝶。

夏之光抬起头，看了一眼手机那头的翟潇闻，此时的翟潇闻，正如焉栩嘉所命令的那样，只穿着外套，还拉链大开，拖到胳膊上，一只手捏着自己的胸，一只手撸着自己的肉棒。

精致的，破碎的，让人心生怜惜的色气。

“我昨晚就好奇了，我哥什么时候后面这么松了，原来姐夫一直都这么开放啊，怎么样，跟我说说，之前有多少人，上过你啊？”

焉栩嘉真的很懂，懂得这样的人的每一个敏感点，每一句话，每一个动作，都切中夏之光的核心。

“报告主人，24个。”夏之光几乎是被焉栩嘉牵着鼻子走。

“那你还要加油呢，不过也是，毕竟你最近才意识到自己喜欢被人干是吧，你要多学学我哥，我哥目前，可是已经被好 多个人上过了呢。”焉栩嘉在夏之光耳边轻轻说到。

“你以为你们那些秀恩爱的小视频真的有人看么，我跟你说哦，看那些的都是小姑娘，我哥哥啊，还在搞黄播呢，对，就是你想的那种黄播，什么都不穿的那种，在镜头前给那些老板唱歌，只要礼物刷大一点，就可以加微信，甚至出来开房的哦。”

“嘉嘉……”翟潇闻试图打断焉栩嘉。

“我的小puppy呢，你要不要也试试看？”焉栩嘉加快了抽插的速度。

8

“是我对不起他，如果不是我，他不会变成这样的。”

翟潇闻红了眼睛，喝了一口面前的热牛奶。

夏之光没有说话，只是两眼涣散的摊在沙发上。

“我父母再婚后，离开的很早很早，从十四岁开始吧，都是我在养他。”翟潇闻小声说：“但是又要读书，就没有办法，我也不想一直呆着亲戚那里，所以，就做了福利姬，就是那种，会穿各种各样的衣服，然后卖照片的那种，后来，发现衣服也很贵，就有个人介绍，可以做直播……然后，就被他发现了。”

回答很简短，就像是事先想过很多遍该怎么说一样。

“我对你们的过去没什么兴趣，你不用再说了。”夏之光似乎很不耐烦。

若即若离，却又永恒依赖。

另一个翟潇闻是永远属于焉栩嘉，从那时候开始，另一个夏之光也是了。

——完——


End file.
